


【权贵】男朋友叫床破音怎么办？

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】男朋友叫床破音怎么办？

范丞丞伸了个懒腰才走出卧室，看着黄明昊早起煎蛋的背影，很是意外。黄明昊不是个早起的人，想来一定是昨晚被自己气的不行，居然起了个大早。

范丞丞带着些抱歉的意思，凑到黄明昊旁边，把下巴靠在他肩上，“宝宝，怎么起这么早？”黄明昊背着范丞丞翻了个白眼，用正在切小葱的手往范丞丞脸上招呼，“把头拿开，磕着疼。”范丞丞乖乖照做之后不论再说什么黄明昊都不理他了，他总能隐约闻到黄明昊手上沾的葱味，准备重新洗个脸，就看到黄明昊从沥干水的篮子里拿了洗好的鲜罗勒叶，使劲儿的一通乱剁，吓得范丞丞赶紧闪进浴室。

“我...黄明昊，我正式的向你道歉，我错了，我真的错了，我再也不笑你了。”黄明昊安静吃着碗里的沙拉和意面把生菜嚼的咔嚓响。然后在范丞丞的注视下，把忘记切十字整根煎熟的小香肠用银色的金属叉子一戳，叉子和瓷碗碰撞的一声响，然后下狠劲的在嘴里咬，一边挑了一下眉毛看着范丞丞。范丞丞觉得黄明昊的表情说的是：咬烂你的小香肠。一顿早饭，让范丞丞如坐针毡。

范丞丞看着碗里的东西，他最讨厌的生葱被扮在了沙拉里，还有鲜罗勒，一股子香料味，就连意面都是他最不喜欢的通心状。但是他决定充满诚意的向黄明昊道歉，所以即使是吃一口早饭喝一口水他也认了。“啊！好酸......”范丞丞忍不住抱怨，天知道他的这杯柠檬水黄明昊给他榨了几个青柠。

要说发生了什么让黄明昊这么生气，范丞丞则表示自己也蛮无辜的。昨天晚上范丞丞好不容易出差回来，两个人好久不见小别胜新婚，洗完澡躺在床上干柴烈火，黄明昊不知道是怎么了，敏感的不行，骑在范丞丞身上被他顶了几下控制不住的叫出声，然后就破音了。其实平时黄明昊说话大声喊也会破音，只是没想到在两人情意正浓、为爱鼓掌的时候也破音了。

黄明昊想装作什么都不知道，可是通红的耳根暴露了他。范丞丞本来想忽略这事儿，可是实在忍不住“噗嗤”笑了出来，然后一开始笑就像是被点了笑穴，笑个不停。

“范丞丞！！！”黄明昊又羞又恼，一掌拍在范丞丞的胸口，看范丞丞不停下来，他还不罢休的又继续打了他几下。范丞丞笑的眼泪都出来了，可下身还是鸡儿梆硬的状态，他便继续往上顶弄，还一边笑到颤抖，给黄明昊的抽插进出服务顺便赠送了震动模式。

“笑个屁！！！”黄明昊说完继续咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音，他现在都害怕自己再发出任何丢脸的声音。“好好好，我不笑了，对不起...”范丞丞抓着黄明昊把人拖起来，然后换个姿势。

黄明昊趴在床上，脊柱弯成一个好看的弧度，还有他的翘屁股，范丞丞一专心干他就忘记了刚才的令黄明昊窘困的事实。后入式一插到底，范丞丞好久没和黄明昊为爱鼓掌，就好像有使不完的气力，弄的黄明昊又痛又爽，然后一时忘形，又叫破音了……

范丞丞这次是直接笑趴在了床上，顺便他还没来得及抽出下身，整个人与其说是趴在床上不如说是趴在黄明昊身上。“范丞丞，你是猪吗？压死我了！”黄明昊觉得自己就像在被人当众羞辱一样无助，不知道该怎么办。

黄明昊侧过身推开范丞丞，范丞丞那根又硬又热的东西从后面的小洞滑了出去，黄明昊气的夹紧屁股盖上被子准备睡觉。

“昊昊，我真的不是故意的。”  
“哦。”  
“你不要生气嘛……”  
“......”黄明昊被范丞丞一说更生气了，这个呆猪明知道自己已经生气了还在笑。黄明昊气不打一处来，伸手从床头捞了一个方形的装饰枕头盖住了自己的头。

范丞丞凑上来想把这个枕头掀开，却发现被黄明昊抓得死死的，范丞丞觉得黄明昊生气倒是其次，这根本就是害羞了嘛。“你就忍心把我晾在这吗？它都这么硬了……”范丞丞一边逗黄明昊，拿那根东西隔着薄薄的被子戳他屁股上的肉。

见黄明昊还捂着头没反应，范丞丞猛的把黄明昊的被子掀开，手顺着股缝还能感觉到一些湿润，往那出探去。“走开！”范丞丞听到黄明昊的声音从枕头下面闷闷的传出来。

看着黄明昊是真的不给操，范丞丞便开始动歪心思，明明这两条白嫩的大腿个不错的样子。他磨着黄明昊的大腿根的软肉，一下就滑进了腿缝里黄明昊侧卧着腿又夹的紧，正在用全身力气拒绝范丞丞得逞，却刚好方便他网腿缝里抽插。

并的紧紧的大腿软肉还真的和温暖的后穴有几分相似，这种感觉很奇妙，范丞丞觉得也很有意思。黄明昊虽然生气，但是他总不能真的看着范丞丞难受，所以也就默许了范丞丞的这个行为。

“昊昊，腿夹紧一点......”黄明昊躺着放空腿也跟着放松了，范丞丞还不怕死的提要求，黄明昊把遮着头的枕头拿开，红扑扑的脸颊和乱糟糟的头发意乱情迷的样子，眼睛却充满杀气，丢来一个眼刀攻击范丞丞。虽然不满，但黄明昊还是乖乖的夹着腿，一边很小声骂了一句：“狗东西...”

范丞丞也听见了，他发誓他今天是认识黄明昊以来见到的黄明昊最凶的一次。他觉得黄明昊生气骂人都很可爱，还有微微嘟着的嘴，就像是“生气中”的一个表标签，要人来哄他。这哪里是生气，明明是撒娇。

范丞丞没在说话了，黄明昊听得到他越来越急的呼吸声，有时还有低低的喘息声，然后感觉到身后的人一个挺身，还带着点体温的精液就射到了自己大腿上，被空调风一吹，凉嗖嗖的。

范丞丞现在倒是很贴心，从床头柜抽了纸帮黄明昊擦干净。黄明昊虽然对今天晚上范丞丞的表演很不满意，但他的自尊心和羞耻心不允许他和范丞丞继续做下去。

范丞丞看黄明昊还硬着，应该是准备靠意念平息欲望睡觉了，又觉得怪心疼的，他把黄明昊翻过来，给他口交。黄明昊抬着手用手肘遮住脸的大半，不敢看范丞丞，嘴里还在继续逞强：“谁要你做这些的...你这样做我也不会原谅你的。”“好好好，不原谅我。但你总不能自己难受对不对？”范丞丞说的有道理，黄明昊有福白不享又不是傻子。范丞丞口活不好，毕竟不是科班出身，他擅长用另一种方式取悦黄明昊。

范丞丞即使被黄明昊整了，也知道黄明昊脾气顶好根本不可能生气，但这事儿总归是让他有个心结。他开始害羞，害怕自己的吸引力因为这件事儿打折减半，没事的时候就会回想这些丢人的瞬间，他能从小学的时候走错教室的窘事一直回忆到昨晚的破音。他觉得真的怪丢人的，他在乎范丞丞的每一个动作和反应，他有时候烦恼很多，他觉得范丞丞笑他，还不停的笑他，笑到他很无助，毕竟破音也不是他能控制的，况且男人不都喜欢自己的床上伴侣的叫床声好听嘛……

黄明昊越想越垂头丧气，把碗放进洗碗机，打开机器之后一个人撑着下巴坐回餐桌旁，越想越慌。他现在好想拥有一个超能力，能读心看看范丞丞到底对这事儿怎么想的。

黄明昊是自由职业，他想这事儿想的都无心工作，一整天浑浑噩噩门都没出。等晚上范丞丞从公司回来，洗完澡两个人又滚到了床上开始做些小情侣之间羞羞的事情。黄明昊今天喝了一天的黄芪水，虽然不喜欢那玩意儿的一股土腥味，但为的就是润嗓，他希望自己再不要破音了。

范丞丞好死不死还一边操他一边故意说：“昊昊等会还会不会破音啊…我觉得挺好玩的...嘿嘿嘿”黄明昊内心紧张的打鼓，故作镇定没理范丞丞，这是他第一次做爱的时候如此紧张，紧张到范丞丞都能感觉到。“昊昊，你怎么了？你今天太紧了…”范丞丞顿了顿，“不会是再担心破音的事情吧……”

范丞丞果然一下就能猜出来，黄明昊眼神躲闪了一下，嘴硬的说：“不是啊，我一点也不担心，我今天喝了一天的黄芪水呢！”范丞丞低下头藏住自己控制不住往上翘的嘴角，他得憋着，可不能再笑黄明昊了。

“我真的只是觉得好玩才笑的...你别那么在乎这事儿嘛……”“我不在乎！”黄明昊脸都红了，也要守住自己最后的男人的硬气。范丞丞慢慢的加速抽插，黄明昊开始控制不住的哼哼唧唧，听得出来他可以压着嗓子不发出声音。

范丞丞不想看到黄明昊这种患得患失担惊受怕的还在在乎这件事的样子，就像是黄明昊不信自己“不管他变成什么样都会喜欢”的承诺。以小见大，两个人越来越烦恼。范丞丞故意大力的进出，弄的黄明昊不得不发出声音。

黄明昊还对黄芪水充满自信，毕竟他喝完觉得自己嗓子好的能当歌唱家似的顺滑，然后被范丞丞坏心往敏感点上一顶，“啊...啊.......”然后黄明昊不负期望的又破音了......

黄明昊此时真是羞愤难当，想要一死了之，就听到范丞丞一边没事人似的继续操他，一边弯腰下来，双手撑在黄明昊两侧，一边细碎的亲吻他的嘴和他的眼泪汪汪的眼角，一边在他耳边轻轻说：“没事的...宝宝，没事的，不尴尬...不尴尬......”范丞丞看着黄明昊情绪慢慢平静下来，又加大力的操干，黄明昊看着范丞丞温柔的脸的眼睛，一瘪嘴，突然哭的稀里哗啦的。


End file.
